


Lips of An Angel

by velociraptor44



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, sp style, stan x kyle, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor44/pseuds/velociraptor44
Summary: Stan hasn't spoken to Kyle since he got sober again, but he finally figured it was time to ring up the beautiful red head, even if they were both now sort of seeing someone...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder, so if you want some context, I suggest listening to the song or reading the lyrics, but it'll still make sense whether or not you know the song. Enjoy ~

Kyle’s eyes fluttered open having just awoken from a dreamless sleep, something that was pretty rare these days. He considered himself grateful that he didn’t remember the dream that woke him up: it was probably for the better. He craned his neck to the side of the room and gazed with hazy, sleepy eyes at the bright light coming in from the moon and let out a sigh, wondering if he’d ever be able to get back to sleep before the sun started to rise. 

He turned himself around in bed so he was facing the boy who slept peacefully next to him, wishing that he had the ability to sleep so soundly through the night like David. His bronze skin absorbed the rays of the moon and made his skin almost appear to sparkle. His soft features looked even more relaxed as he slept, and Kyle couldn’t help but smile for a second, admiring the beauty who laid beside him. He stretched out a hand and stroked his soft, black hair, the boy not responding even in the slightest to his delicate touch. 

Kyle brought his hand away and spun back around, feeling his whole body deflate into the soft mattress, feeling almost guilty for caressing the sleeping guy next to him- a guilt he couldn’t explain even if he tried. David and Kyle weren’t officially a couple, but word around South Park was that they were. David was indifferent to what other people thought about the two of them, whereas Kyle was still slightly uncomfortable with the fact that word got around so fast that they started to sleep together, and that somehow, that equated to dating. 

Shaking off the thought, the red head decided he should try to shut his eyes, seeing as he had a long day at work in the morning and three hours of sleep wouldn’t cut it. He forcibly forged shut his bright greens as he attempted to clear his mind, something that didn’t come easy these days. 

A few minutes and no success later, he heard a familiar sound coming from the floor near his night stand: a soft buzzing. Kyle picked himself up and reached over the side of the bed and onto the ground, pulling up his phone, a phone that was undoubtedly ringing. 

“Huh?” Kyle said to himself aloud, still in a slightly delirious state. He quickly unplugged the phone from the charger and brought it to his ear, not even bothering to check who it was before answering. 

“Hello?” He questioned, positioning himself on the farthest side of the bed as possible, hoping not to wake up the boy next to him. Kyle waited for a few seconds. He undoubtedly heard breathing, a trying, difficult state of breathing. 

“Who is this?” Kyle asked again, curious now as to who’d bother to call this late. Kyle waited a few more seconds, becoming more and more impatient as time wore on and the person had yet to identify themselves on the other line. There was definitely someone there still, someone breathing hard, someone who seemed to have purposely called, but Kyle had no fucking idea who it was. 

“Listen, I think you have the wrong number.” Kyle finally let out, “Goodbye.” He finalised, picking up his finger about to end the call. 

“No! Wait.” A voice called out. Immediately when Kyle heard the voice, he nearly dropped the phone. 

The words impacted his ears more than fireworks on the fourth of July. His bright green eyes opened to their fullest, his tiredness receding deep into the back of his mind. He became fully awake, fully aware, fully present in that moment. Nothing else mattered beside that voice, a voice he had never forgotten about. A voice he never knew if he’d ever hear again. 

“Stan? Is that you?” Kyle asked, knowing the answer full well. He was willing to bet his life on it, and there were few things Kyle Broflovski would be that confident in, but recognising Stan Marsh's voice was definitely one of them. 

Kyle heard a swallowing sound on the other end before the voice called out again,

“Yeah, it’s me.” He said slowly. 

Kyle’s tongue contorted as he shook his head, completely overwhelmed by the situation and unable to form the right words to say. He waited a few more seconds, but it seemed that Stan was in the same state as him: just…unable. 

“Why’d you call so late?” Kyle questioned, dying to know why the inky haired boy rang him up so unexpectedly. 

Kyle heard a laugh on the other end, a soft, pitiful laugh, but a laugh he’d missed nonetheless. 

“I couldn’t really tell you. I kind of just…felt like I should. It’s been too long.” He said honestly. The last part of what Stan said weighed heavily on the red head’s mind. 

“Yeah, it’s been way too long.” He agreed, allowing an unexpected smile to form on his angular face. Kyle brought the phone closer to his face and cupped it, hoping to block the sound from reaching David’s ears, but also for another selfish reason: so he could absorb every decibel that came from the other end, every syllable, because god, it sounded better than a symphony. 

Kyle cleared his throat before speaking again, “Stan, it’s a little hard to talk right now.” He whispered, a wave of guilt washing over him for enjoying the sound of his voice so much. 

“Oh yeah, right. David’s probably close by, huh?” He asked, trying to sound as leveled as possible. 

“Yeah, he’s sleeping right next to me, actually.” Kyle said softly, turning himself around for a second to make sure he was still sleeping. 

A short pause followed as Kyle could hear another gulp run down Stan’s throat. 

“That’s fine, dude. Wendy’s right beside me too.” He added, the words taking Kyle slightly aback. 

“Oh, are you guys…together again?” Kyle had to ask. 

Stan let out a quick laugh, “I, uh, I guess you could call it something like that.” He said quickly, Kyle unsure exactly what he meant by the statement. 

“So when did that start?” The red head asked, rubbing his eyes and wishing Stan had called him at a time when he was more awake. 

“That’s actually what I wanted to tell you about.” 

Kyle gulped, feeling a pang of jealousy run through him. “...How you got back together with Wendy?” 

“No dude, not that. I was gonna tell you how that was even possible.” He went on. “Think about it Kyle, do you think Wendy would get back with me if I wasn’t sober?” After getting over the chills he got from hearing Stan use his name for the first time in god knows how long, Kyle felt a wave of excitement wash over him. 

“You mean you actually got sober?” He said happily, a little louder than he anticipated. Stan let out a laugh on the other end. 

“Yeah, I did. I had to.” 

Kyle twisted his mouth, “Ah, because you wanted to get back with Wendy?” He asked, feeling guilty for undermining his accomplishment because of the reason he thought was behind it. 

“What? No, dude. I didn’t even have her in mind when I started trying to sober up.” He explained 

“So then why’d you say that you had to like there was some sort of condition?” 

“It’s pretty obvious. How else was I gonna be able to ever talk to you again? I made a deal with myself that I couldn’t talk to you until I sorted out everything I messed up in my life. I…I didn’t want you to have to deal with me until I was fixed.” He said, the words slowing near the end. 

Kyle shook his head, “Stan, you were never broken.” 

The phone went silent. A feather could have fallen to the ground and they both would’ve heard it. 

Suddenly, Kyle heard something from the other end. Stan swallowed, and right after he did, he heard a noise come from the black haired boy that he rarely got to hear, especially when he was sober. The dark haired boy let his guard down and allowed Kyle to hear the faint sound of his rapid breathing as he tried to stop himself from crying, something he was failing at. 

“Kyle, how can you say I wasn’t broken? I was a complete mess. I…I was so fucked up. I couldn’t go a day without getting shitfaced for no reason. If that’s not broken, I don’t know what is.” He said, stumbling over the words. Anyone else’s first instinct would’ve been to ask Stan if he was drunk right in that moment, but Kyle knew that that wasn’t the case. His emotional drunkenness was different: it was stupid, it was needy, and most of all, it wasn’t this reflective.

“Stan, listen to me.” He called into the phone, clutching it against his face as he got up silently off the bed, trying to make as little impact on the mattress as possible as he lifted himself up, his ultimate destination being the hallway.  
“Yeah, ok, you fucked up. We all have. But you know that I told you I was always gonna be there for you, and I meant it.” Kyle said as he opened the bedroom door and made his way into the hallway, sitting himself down on the top step of the stairs. 

“I hope you know that leaving you was one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make. I never wanted to leave you, and I know you knew that.” Kyle told him, swallowing hard as the memories began to flood back, memories that made their way to the forefront of Kyle’s mind more often than he’d like to admit.  
Stan cleared his throat, Kyle wishing he could reach through the phone and wipe away the tears from his eyes that he imagined ran down his face. 

“I know. I didn’t give you another choice.” Stan admitted, his voice choppy. A few heavy seconds passed before Stan spoke again, gulping hard before he began. “Kyle, I guess I called to say that I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wasted so much of your time when you could’ve been doing other things, hanging out with other people, dating…whoever else. I…I know I can’t give you that time back.” He said all in one breath. His voice stuttered and stopped after that, probably trying to add on more to what he was saying, but his mouth not allowing the words to come out. 

Kyle clutched the phone in both of his hands and brought it away from his face, biting his lower lip and shut his eyes tight. He titled his head up to the ceiling, trying to stop the hot tears he could feel burning up inside his eyes to escape. 

Don’t fucking do this to me, Stan, he thought to himself. God, not now. 

After a few slow, deep breaths, Kyle brought the phone back up to his ear, “Listen, I don’t regret anything, not one second that I spent with you. Yeah sure, it was hard, sometimes even really fucking hard to deal with everything, but you know what? Despite all that, it was worth it for the times that I got to be with you once you sobered up, once you became you again. Once I had my Stan back, the Stan I fell in love with.” Kyle admitted, tightening his grip on the phone. 

“You weren’t a burden, and don’t you ever think you were.” Kyle heard Stan make a choking sound on the other end as his words got caught in his throat. He knew the sound well. It was a sound he made when words wouldn’t quite suffice. 

“God, Kyle…I don’t know what did I ever did to deserve you.” He said into the phone, letting out a quick laugh at the end. “I completely cut you off for a year, and now I call you back at 3 in the morning and you’re still not mad at me. I don’t even know what else I’d have to do to get you pissed at me.” Kyle let out a laugh as he wiped away a stray tear that accidentally managed to tumble its way down his face. 

“You’d have to not try. You’d have to take everything I said to you, all the times I tried to help you get better and not do anything with them. But that’s not what you did: you got better.” Kyle told his super best friend. “Dude, I’m really proud of you. I should’ve started off with that. I’m honestly so happy that you’re back on your feet now. This is seriously the best news I’ve heard all week, maybe all month.” 

Stan let out a laugh, “Thanks. That means…a lot.” He said gratefully, “But you know, it’s crazy that you don’t just think I’m lying. I could just be bullshitting you.” 

“Nah, you wouldn’t do that. I don’t think you would’ve called otherwise.” Kyle reasoned as he rubbed his temples, coming to terms with the fact that he wasn’t going to get any sleep that night. 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t have.” Stan agreed, his voice sounding lighter than it had in a long time, and louder too. 

“How is Wendy not waking up?” Kyle asked.

“Oh, I moved into another room, and good thing too. I don’t really like getting all emotional in front of her, you know?” 

Kyle nodded, “Yeah, I can imagine. It’s kinda weird with people that aren’t…you.” Kyle told him with a laugh, not able to think of anyone else he’d be able to ever be that vulnerable around.  
“Not even David?” 

Kyle was glad David wasn’t in the room as he rolled his eyes at Stan’s comment, “Nope, not even David.” 

There was a pause on the phone as Kyle listened to Stan take in air as he began and stopped himself from forming a sentence multiple times before he finally said what was on his mind. 

“You know, this is gonna sound kind of weird but… I’ve had lots of dreams with you in them. Ever since we broke up I swear you’re in at least one per week. I have no idea why.” He told the red head with a chuckle. 

Kyle gulped, feeling his Adam’s apple run down his throat and his face grow hot for a reason he couldn’t explain. “Funny; I’ve had lots of dreams with you too.” He admitted, scratching his messy hair.

“What are they about?” Stan asked curiously. Kyle leaned and pressed his back against the wall at the top of the staircase as he shook his head, knowing full well that this wasn’t an appropriate conversation for either of them to be having with their… whatever right in the next room over, but... he didn’t care. David could be wide awake staring him straight in the face and he’d still want to talk to Stan, even about things that may or may not cross the line. 

“They kinda change all the time, but they’re usually just dreams where we’re on some sort of a mission or something. I don’t really know what we’ll be doing, but there’s this task that we have to do and we try to complete it together before time runs out or some shit.” Kyle explained, a smile staining his face as he tried to pick bits and pieces from the many, many dreams that had reoccurred over the course of a year. 

Stan laughed, “So like just when we were kids and did all kinds of crazy shit?” 

Kyle nodded, “Yeah, exactly. Except usually in these dreams it’s just you and me. Cartman and Kenny sometimes show up, but usually it’s just us.” 

“Yeah, my dreams usually just have us in them too.” Stan agreed, letting out a slow breath. Stan took a second before letting out what he had to say next, swallowing hard. “I’ve really missed you.” 

Kyle gulped, “I’ve really missed you too.” 

A few seconds later, Stan chuckled to himself on the other end, Kyle wishing he could be right next to him to see his smile. “This is gonna sound really stupid, but even just hearing your voice is so fucking nice.” 

Kyle shook his head, “No, it’s not stupid. I... get what you mean. I miss the sound of your voice too.” The red head confessed, wondering if Stan felt the same chill run through his body that Kyle did when he heard those words. 

There was a lighthearted pause between the two of them, much different than the one that occurred before. It was as though for the first time in so, so long, they both felt complete again. It was unlike anything anyone else could give them: it was something distinctly Stan and Kyle. Neither of them realised the full extent of how much they missed hearing each other speak until that conversation, and now that they experienced it again, they knew that they couldn’t go back to the way things were before, even if they wanted to. 

Kyle heard a noise in the background amidst the silence that startled both of them. 

“Shit, Wendy’s up.” Stan said abruptly. “I uh, I’m sorry Kyle, but I gotta go.” 

“Yeah, I understand. I should probably go see if David’s up too. He’s probably wondering where I am.” Kyle reciprocated. 

“Yeah, I bet he is.” Stan said into the phone before letting out a laugh. “God, I don’t wanna hang up.” 

Kyle laughed in return, “Me neither.” 

“Well, one of us has to.” Stan joked, his spirits considerably risen. 

Kyle shook his head, unable to erase his broad smile even if he wanted to, “If you want, I’ll save you the trouble this time since you were the one that called in the first place.” 

“Deal.” Stan agreed, Kyle taking note of the familiar female voice that he could hear saying something indistinguishable in the background. 

“Ok, I’ll let you go, but…thanks for calling. This was the best call I’ve had in a long time.” Kyle said in a quieter voice. 

“Same here, dude.” Stan agreed, “Bye, Kyle.” 

“Bye, Stan.” 

And with that, Kyle hung up. The red head sat alone in the hallway, glad that no sounds were coming from his room so he could just have time to think alone. His mind was buzzing with questions, questions too numerous to count, but there was one that stood out amongst them all, one that he wouldn’t be able to get off his mind any time soon: when was the next time Stan was going to call, or that he could call Stan? Kyle wasn’t really sure about anything in that moment, but there was one thing he knew: he knew he wanted to hear Stan say his name again, no, he needed to hear him say his name, because god did it sound like it was coming straight from the lips of an angel.


End file.
